


Toy Ships

by TheCity



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Heartbreaking, M/M, OW, Short, Stop - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, no Harry, no harry no cuteness no, okay then, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCity/pseuds/TheCity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis comes to watch Harry who's playing with ships in the bathtub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy Ships

**Author's Note:**

> Cute little thing I wrote :)

“Harry what the fuck are you actually doing?" Louis asked, walking into the bathroom. His gaze landed on his boyfriend who's hair stayed soaked to his head inside the bathtub. His eyes peeked up as he held the toy ships in his hands, the bubbles overflowing the edge of the tub. 

"I'm playing with my ships." He said innocently, his green eyes adoringly looking at Louis. Louis couldn't help the smile as he came closer, leaning on the wall. 

"Yeah?" He murmured watching Harry go back to acting as if he was a toddler in the bath. 

"Mm hmm" Harry nodded, as he wiped his hair from his eyes. He pulled some out of under the avalanche of bubbles and Louis counted until there was nine. "So it's Ziall, Zarry, Zouis, Ziam, Niam, Narry, Nouis, Lirry, and Lilo." He hummed gazing back up at Louis. Louis' eyebrows furrowed as he gazed down at Harry who went back to playing. 

"Well... Where's Larry?" Louis asked, as he crouched down leaning over the edge of the tub. Harry peeked back up, then gazed to the other side if the room, his finger pointing. 

"Over there." He said simply. Louis gazed over, his heart clenching, seeing the one ship high in the air located atop the shelf. "I can't reach it." Harry added, making Louis' eyes flicked back to him, "so it's really an accurate description of us, so that's why that ships Larry." Louis tried to think of something to say, but his mouth just stayed kind of hanging open. "It's okay it's up there, though." Harry continued "I can still watch it from here." Louis eyes gazed back to him, and he licked his lips as there were going dry. "I may not be able to hold it in my hands and play with it, it may be in the distance and hard to see, but I still knows its real because if you look it's plain to see." Harry finished, and Louis stared at him. 

"Oh my god..." He breathed out, and watched as the smile came on Harry's lips. His baby smile directed towards him, as he stared Louis in the eyes. 

"Wanna join my bubble bath?" Louis couldn't help but smile as he nodded and took off his clothes, climbing in the tub along side Harry. His arms wrapped around Harry in a hug, as he pressed a kiss against his lips. 

"I love you, you know that?" He mumbled out, kissing him again. Harry hummed, and nuzzled his face into Louis' neck sighing softly. 

"I know, and I love you too." Harry pulled back and Louis let his large hand run through his dry hair. "It's okay our relationship is like the ship.. As long as it's right where we can see it we'll be fine until we get a step stool." He laughed softly, leaning down and giving grinning Louis a kiss on the lips, then nose, then forehead. "We don't want to knock it back further... We'll lose sight of it and it'll slip away from our minds." He mumbled into Louis lips, then sighed softy, rubbing their noses with a smile. Louis sighed against his lips and kissed Harry slowly, humming happily. 

"I _really_ fucking love you, you know that?" He muttered against Harry's lips. Harry laughed and kissed Louis back hard, before pulled back enough for their lips to be just brushing. 

"And I love you too.." He whispered, and he let his arms wrap tightly around Louis, and his head nuzzle into the crook of Louis' neck


End file.
